No es fácil para mí… (OneShot secuela Detrás del sueño)
by Purrsephone and Meowlody
Summary: ¿El verdadero amor podría vencer después de estar tanto tiempo bajo las sombras de la envidia y el orgullo? ¿Podría ser posible amar a una persona con todo el corazón y la vez odiar con todas tus fuerzas a ese alguien tan cercano a tu corazón? Debía serlo, así se sentía, era complicado, lo amaba después de todo, pero no podían estar juntos, ella estaba con otro...


**Aquí está, como lo prometí, no es el fic más largo de todos pero es tierno y me esforcé por hacerlo, espero que disfruten de la continuación.**

**No es fácil para mí…**

**(**_**OneShot secuela "Detrás del sueño")**_

Tres años, ya habían pasado tres años desde la aparición de Tui, y los furiosos estaban en lo cierto, él y Tigresa se llevaban de maravilla, pero con Po en medio siempre que se podía, pues, Tigresa se sentía algo incomoda con Tui a solas, aunque todo recuerdo de su sueño fue borrado por el golpe de regreso a la realidad, los vagos recuerdos volvían de vez en cuando a su mente, atormentándola, persiguiendo su felicidad, como si no ella misma se deseara una vida infeliz y alejada de todo calor y toda alegría.

No lo creía, pero llegaban las veces que soñaba con ese hijo que esperaba de Po, solamente que al hacerlo, se le olvidaba su nombre, el nombre de Po y el de todos, solamente pensaba en el bebé. Pero solo en sueños.

Era invierno, la nieve cubrió toda china, los duraznos ya florecían y las flores de esa hermosa planta se mezclaban y fundía con el blanco de la nieve. La noche caía dulcemente sobre el valle, Tigresa lo observaba todo desde el inicio de las escaleras al palacio, aunque si lo miraba desde abajo seria el final de las mismas.

-Sera que…- pensaba a en sus adentros- Sera que alguna vez… Un hombre va a amarme… Y… Tocarme… Llegará… Ese día en que algún… Hombre… Me vea… Como a una mujer…

Vio a alguien a su lado, mirando el valle y toda la nieve que lo cubría, era Tui. Él no la miraba, se concentraba en el valle.

-¿Hermoso, no?- le pregunto, sin cruzar miradas, no deseaban verse, podían ser pareja, pero no se comportaban como tal. Ella le era indiferente y él le era igual, Tigresa se había vuelto toda una hembra en el paso de esos años.

Buen porte, femenina pero no demasiado, solo lo justo para no perder su esencia de guerrera o maestra kung fu. Maduro más, ciertamente, no supero todas sus debilidades.

-Si… Es hermoso- contesto, cubriéndose más con el manto color negro que se trajo, la nieve caía sobre ambos. No como ella esperaba, pero esta caía, en forma de capricho según su parecer- La naturaleza puede ser algo caprichosa… ¿No lo crees así?- mirándolo con la ilusión de una demostración de afecto o al menos… De vida.

-Depende… Si esta no lo fuera… Ni tú, querida mía… Ni yo, estaríamos en esta tierra- contesto, no la miro, ni parpadeo, para ser su pareja era algo frio. No era su marido, tampoco su prometido, apenas y merecía el título de novio no oficial que se otorgó el mismo. Tigresa suspiro de forma larga y cansada, se veía el vapor de aire salir de su hocico, ella estaba fría- Es mejor que entres… Puedes enfermar…

Tui se volteo, no cruzo su mirada con la de Tigresa en ningún momento, ¿qué estaba pretendiendo, ser más interesante prácticamente ignorándola? Ella no lo veía más interesante, todo lo contrario para ser honesto.

-Iré en un momento… Solo… Quiero ver como se apagan las luces que se quedaron prendidas…-contesto Tigresa, sin apartar la mirada del valle- ¿No te gustaría…?- volteando a ver a Tui, ya se había ido. La dejo sola-… Verlo conmigo…

Volvió a suspirar, esta vez más triste y decaída que la vez anterior, estaba cansándose de él y no tenía el descaro de notarlo para cambiar y ser mejor que antes. Como lo detestaba… Fueron tan unidos en algún momento de la vida, pero al siguiente, ya ni soportaban la presencia del otro cerca suyo.

Empezaba a amanecer, todos estaban en sus cuartos, menos Po que ya estaba haciendo el desayuno. Tigresa no fue la única que cambio para bien en estos tres años, Po en un intento por estar al nivel de su rival, se pasó horas entrenando con Tigresa, tan rigurosa como siempre, con la máxima dureza y fuerza en cada uno de sus entrenamientos, sin que faltaran los respiros y los pequeños descansos, igualmente, esos no le daban tiempo de recuperarse del todo.

Bajo su panza, pero aún tenía un abundante y cálido pelaje, estaba más guapo, serio y mucho más dedicado en cuanto a sus deberes. Pero no perdía esa esencia que era suya y de nadie más.

-¿No te molesto?- pregunto Tigresa, entrando al comedor de forma tímida. Po negó con la cabeza, ella entro por completo y se sentó donde usualmente lo hacía, al lado de Po.

-¿Dormiste bien?- mirándola, sin dejar de preparar los fideos. Tigresa asintió algo dudosa- Si tú lo dices, pareciera que no duermes hace días…

-Si duermo… Solo que no descanso…- contesto aclarando las cosas- Es que… Pensar en…- mira a otro lado y deja de hablar antes de decir algo que no debe- Olvídalo…

Po rio un poco, le parecía gracioso, ambos se comportaban tan libremente el uno con el otro, no había incomodidad o sentimientos raros, era solamente amistad. Aunque Po, realmente quería más que una simple amistad.

-Tigresa… Tú… ¿Cómo va tú relación con Tui?- pregunto Po mientras serbia los fideos, fingiendo ser casual- Quiero decir… No es oficial o algo así… ¿Verdad?

-No Po… No es oficial, como tú le dices- contesto Tigresa mirando en dirección a la puerta, nadie más vino a desayunar, era raro- ¿Dónde están todos?- pregunto.

-Fueron a una misión con Tui, están tratando de atrapar de una vez por todas al hermano mayor de Tui… Ese loco ha hecho cosas horribles- contesto poniendo un plato de fideos enfrente de ella y otro en el lugar donde él iba a estar.

-¿O sea qué, estamos solos tú y yo?- volvió a preguntar algo incrédula, realmente, era poco creíble. Po asintió con la cabeza mientras comía sus fideos.

No entendía, todo era tan complicado, el comportamiento de las personas, la manera en que expresan lo que sienten y la forma en que se desarrollaban en sus vidas. Todo era tan raro, a su vista al menos.

Ya eran más de las diez de la noche, Tigresa no podía dormir, el miedo y la inseguridad a algo que no recordaba o no entendía no le permitían dormir en la noche. Alguien se paró frente a su puerta, era Po. Fue a ella lo más rápido que pudo y abrió la puerta.

-Po…- dijo, él estaba boquiabierto, estaba a punto de decir algo, de tocar la puerta, pero ella le leyó la mente- Quieres… ¿Pasar?- pregunto abriéndole paso.

-Gracias…- contesto entrando al cuarto de Tigresa, esta cerró la puerta luego que Po entro en el cuarto- ¿Tú tampoco puedes dormir?

Ella negó y miro a otro lado, estaba algo triste, necesitaba a alguien que la quisiera y se lo dijera de la forma en que ella lo deseaba. Miro a Po, no pudo evitarlo, lo abrazo con fuerza, necesitaba de él, necesitaba de su amigo ahora más que nunca.

-Po… Quédate aquí… Conmigo…- pidió, acariciando la espalda de Po, él la aparta un poco algo confundido.

-Estas con Tui…- de forma seria y cortante, era la primera vez que oía a Po hablarle de esa manera, él siempre fue tan tierno y ahora se transformó en una criatura más dura y fuerte.

-Pero yo no lo amo… No… Lo amo…- dijo mirando al suelo. Po le tomo de los hombros, Tigresa lo miro confundida, ambos tenían esa misma mirada, por alguna razón.

POV (Tigresa):

_Todo pasa tan rápido… Ya no sé qué pensar… No sé qué hacer… ¿Qué debo hacer? Ambos me aman… Pero no puedo estar con los dos…_

_-¡Vamos Tigresa! ¿Qué esperas? ¡Dime por favor que esperas de mi o de Tui o lo que sea!- me decía Po, entre lágrimas, sacudiéndome un poco, sujetando mis hombros. Sus peludas manos estaban tan cálidas, no le quería contestar…_

_Toque su cara, pase mi mano por su regordeta mejilla derecha, estaba tan suave… Lo deseaba tanto… Pero se sentía tan incorrecto…_

_-Tigresa…- volvió a decirme mientras cerraba los ojos._

_No sé qué inicie pero me gustaba… No me di cuenta, estaba besando a Po… Y era lindo… Se sentía muy lindo… Sus manos acariciando mi cintura, acercándome más a su cuerpo, mis brazos y manos que no me obedecían y rodeaban su cuello, sin dejarme un momento para respirar…_

_Me aparte un segundo, pero el solo crear distancia me dolía en el pecho y ese mágico beso se volvía a crear entre ambos, ahora Po se alejaba, trataba de hablarme… No lo deje… No quería dejarlo… No ahora…_

_-Tigresa…- susurraba Po, con su voz dulce, entre beso y beso. Solamente deseaba ser suya… Para siempre… Mi corazón hablaba y bien fuerte… Era Po… Siempre fue él…_

_Sus manos recorrían mi espalda y mi cintura, yo solamente le acariciaba la nuca, rodeando su cuello. Era algo hermoso, él y yo, solos en mi cuarto, de noche… Sin pensar en algo obsceno o indebido un calor recorrió por mi cuerpo pidiéndome más, sabía que no debía oír a mis instintos… Pero Po también los sintió…_

_-Te amo…- me dijo frotando su nariz con la mía, terminando con el beso… La calidez… La sensación de calor. Le sonreí, solo en eso pensé, no sabía que debía decirle… O cómo hacerlo…_

_Tomo mi mentón y acerco sus labios a los míos… Esa calidez volvió y esa sensación tan nueva volvió con ella… Por primera vez en años me sentía realmente viva…_

_-Po… Quiero…- tratando de decirle algo, pero inútilmente, sus besos no me dejaban, él soltó una risita y me acerco más a su cuerpo, hacia frio pero cerca de Po no lo hacía, puede que callera nieve fuera del templo pero dentro de mí había un gran fuego que no se iba a apagar con nada…_

_Sentí como sus manos pasaban por mi blusa… Tratando de desabrocharla… Ahí lo detuve, no era el momento… El beso termino y con él todas las sensaciones de calidez y felicidad que invadieron tan repentinamente mi cuerpo…_

_-Entiendo sino estas lista para esto…- me dijo, me alegraba que me fuera a esperar, realmente… No estaba lista, le sonreí feliz, realmente lo estaba._

Fin del POV.

Transcurrieron tres meses más, la primavera iba prácticamente por la mitad de su visita. Al fin pudieron aclarar las cosas, Tui se fue, prefirió buscar solo a su hermano y tratar de salvar a Shui por su cuenta, sin depender de nadie más. Tigresa estaba realmente feliz de no tener que volver a ver a Tui puesto que había una sorpresa que, ni Po y ella conocían. La noche en que Tui se fue, Tigresa quiso experimentar algo nuevo, algo más hermoso, más íntimo.

Los furiosos y Po tenían exámenes médicos ese día, para verificar que todo estuviera en orden, Tigresa quiso ser la última, por razones que no quiso comentar, todos fueron examinados, nada fuera de lo normal. Po subió un kilo pero se comprometió a bajarlo, Víbora se había estirado, Grulla y Mono cambiaban de pelaje y Mantis necesitaba afilar sus pinzas.

Tigresa estaba a solas con la enfermera, esta le reviso los signos y todo lo rutinario, ella estaba peculiarmente nerviosa, no explico el porqué de eso.

-Tigresa… Hay algo de más aquí…- comento la enfermera presionando ligeramente el estómago y el abdomen de Tigresa- Esta duro, es muy raro ¿a qué se debe? Dime niña…

Tigresa miro hacia donde estaban sus amigos, Po jugaba bromas con Mono, Mantis y Grulla mientras Víbora se reía de ellos.

-Es que… Tuve… Relaciones… Hace un tiempo… Me han venido unas nauseas por las mañanas… Y he tenido más apetito del usual…- contesto algo nerviosa, a qué le temía, tal vez se debía a un mal estomacal y nada más.

La enfermera miro a donde Tigresa miro hace unos segundos, vio fijamente a Po y sonrió.

-Pues, sino me equivoco, debes estar embaraza…- dijo la enfermera- ¿Quién es el padre?- pregunto, Tigresa se ruborizo.

-Es… Po… Es… El único con el que… Lo he hecho…- contesto apenada mirando a Po- ¿Estoy esperando un hijo de Po? ¿Un pequeño panda vive dentro de mi cuerpo?- pregunto mirando a la enfermera. Esta asintió, un pequeño brillo salió de los ojos de Tigresa.

Una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, poso la mano derecha en su estómago, miro ahí, y realmente no noto la gran cosa. ¿Cómo es que los doctores saben tanto de eso y ella que era la dueña de su cuerpo no se dio cuenta? Pues, ahora no le importaba, solamente deseaba vivir eso con Po y ser feliz con él.

-¿Cómo se lo dirás?- pregunto la enfermera, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Tigresa, ella movió la cabeza para ambos lados y miro a la enfermera.

-¿Usted es casada y tiene un hijo, no?- la enfermera asintió- Pues, contéstateme esto, ¿cómo se lo dijo usted a su esposo?

-Solo se lo dije- contesto saliendo de ahí.

Po noto que Tigresa tardaba más que los demás, fue con ella y le tomo la mano sonriéndole. La felina alzo la mirada y miro la mano de ambos, un bebé de los dos, sería perfecto, no necesitaban nada más.

-¿Ya podemos irnos?- pregunto Po sin dejar de sonreírle.

Tigresa negó con la cabeza dirigiendo la mano de Po a su estómago, la pone justo donde ella sintió al bebé. Po la miro sin entender.

-¿Qué significa eso?- le volvió a preguntar, Tigresa no contestaba, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, de felicidad o tal vez de tristeza y miedo- Tigresa, dime… ¿Qué pasa?- tomando las manos de Tigresa. Aun no contesto.

Se miraron por largo momento, Tigresa estaba por echarse a llorar, pero se contenía al máximo, abría la boca pero las palabras no le salían, no sabía cómo decirlo.

-Estoy embrazada…- contesto Tigresa rompiendo en llanto, Po estaba completamente perplejo, paralizado, no sabía que decir o cómo reaccionar con algo así, quien sabría cómo hacerlo, el al menos no lo sabía.

Luego de un rato de ver al vacío al fin reacciono, pero no dijo nada, solamente la abrazo y lloro en el hombro de ella, mientras Tigresa hacia lo mismo en la espalda de Po.

-Estoy embaraza- volvió a decir entre risas, se apartaron un poco y se vieron sonriendo- Seremos padres… Po… ¡Seremos padres!- vuelve a abrazarlo.

-No importa cuánto me cueste, cuánto tarde y lo difícil que llegue a ser… Te prometo que jamás te dejare sola y mucho menos dejare solo a nuestro pequeño…- le decía acariciándole las mejillas- No es fácil para mi… Pero no me importa… Lo hare a tu lado… Viviremos juntos esta aventura…

Tigresa tomo las manos de Po, mientras él le acariciaba las mejillas, sus lágrimas aun corrían por el naranjo pelaje de la felina.

-Gracias Po…- dijo besándolo con algo de miedo y vergüenza, en realidad más timidez que miedo- Gracias por apoyarme siempre… Y por darme todo lo que me diste… Incluyendo a este pequeño que está dentro mío…

Ambos se sonrieron, sabían que no sería fácil, pero tomaron una decisión, hacerlo juntos, criar juntos a ese pequeño y amarse mutuamente hasta el fin de los tiempos. Tal vez no eran marido y mujer, y tal vez no eran la pareja perfecta o convencional, pero ellos lo quisieron así, su amor pudo más, ese bebé era la prueba. Ese pequeño bebé dentro del vientre de Tigresa era la muestra real del amor de dos personas tan diferentes la una de la otra.

-Te amo…- se dijeron en unísono, mirándose fijamente, apoyando nariz contra nariz, sin dejar de sonreírse el uno al otro.

**Fin.**

**Antes de irme, este pequeño fic va dedicado a mi amado pajarito, te amo mucho. Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Y no se vallan a poner celosos los demás fans, también los quiero a ustedes, dejen sus reviews y comentarios, y si ya dejan su voto me apresurarían mucho más el trabajo de ir contando votos y esas cosas.**

**¡Recuerden! Son dos opciones para votar: "Detrás del sueño está perfecto así como lo hiciste, no necesita continuación" o "Has la continuación, el fic lo merece"**

**¡Los veo luego!**


End file.
